


Abe's Tropical Night in Hell

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, cocktail story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is teasing Abe about not holding his drinks well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abe's Tropical Night in Hell

Abe’s Tropical Night in Hell  
By PattRose  
Summary: Henry is teasing Abe about not holding his drinks well. 

Henry asked Jo if she wanted to join them for dinner again. He knew Abe would have enough for the three of them. She agreed and once they got up to the roof to dine, Abe brought up drinks for each of them.

Jo took a sip and said, “Oh my gosh, this is good. What is this?”

Henry smiled. “It’s called Abe’s Tropical Night in Hell.”

“You have my attention, why would it be called that?” Jo asked.

Abe cleared his throat and said, “Henry just likes to tease me. I had a bad night of drinking once and this is what it was. So, he continues to call it Abe’s Tropical Night in Hell.”

“It’s delicious, what’s in it, Abe?” she asked.

“It’s two shots of vodka, two shots of banana liqueur, two shots of Godiva liqueur and a shot of grenadine. I’m so pleased that you like it. It’s not often that someone gets a drink named after them,” Abe replied.

“It would have been a little more fitting if it was called Abe’s Drink of Wonder or something like that,” she said, laughing.

Henry sat back and watched the two people chat and laugh and felt good about asking Jo up for dinner. Abe was at his best when he was entertaining. He was a wonderful man and it was no wonder that Jo liked him so much.

“So, tell me something juicy about Henry, Abe,” Jo pleaded.

“Ah, you don’t want to hear about him,” Abe answered.

Henry continued to sit and smile and watch his new friend and the only family he had left. It was a good night. And Jo was right, it was a delicious drink.


End file.
